Anyone But You
by Tiva4evaxxx
Summary: Lisbon has been stabbed, she comes staggering in to the CBI building, and finds Jane. How will he react? Will she survive? Please R&R, i'm feeling a bit sad... reviews cheer me up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, i'm in love with one shots at the moment, so here is another one. I'm feeling more than slightly down... everyone has left. Hence the angst. This really isn't that good, but i wanted to write it, so here you go. **

**Disclaimer: How many more times? I own nothing :-(**

God it hurt, her whole body had jolted when the knife had cruelly sliced through her skin, tearing flesh.

She had screamed but no one had come. It was dark, her attacker had been quick, silent and was no longer anywhere to be seen.

She was bleeding though, bleeding so much. The hot, gushing liquid refused to be contained by her hands. It hurt to apply pressure, but it would be worse too.

The red liquid was staining her clothes, her hands were covered in her own blood.

Just a little further now…

It was late, but surely, but her team, she knew they would be in there, she had told them to stay till she got back – in case she got anything out of the suspect.

She prayed that they would have followed orders.

Her breath was short, she wasn't sure she was going to make it up there.

A blood stained hand withdrew from her wound quickly so she could slap it onto the elevator button she wanted.

She leaned against the side of the elevator, it was all she could do to muster up the strength to stay balanced, let alone walk out of here.

And the pain, it was just overwhelming. But she was a survivor. She could survive this too. Just a little longer…

Jane was sat up on his couch, fiddling with a piece of paper, when he heard Lisbon, whisper his name.

"Jane?"

He looked up, and panic engulfed him, blood, bright red and hot was everywhere on her.

"Lisbon," he said a hysterical edge to his voice as he ran over to help.

He got to her just in time, she collapsed in his arms.

"Help," he shouted.

He looked down at the woman in his arms; she looked so weak, and so so pale.

She looked like a ghost of the strong woman he knew.

"Lisbon, Lisbon, it's ok, I need you to tell me what happened." He said in a hurried whisper.

"I'm sorry, Patrick…" she trailed off.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, you're going to make it, and you're going to be fine." He said, trying to convince himself that those words were the truth. They had to be, because he didn't know what he would do if they weren't.

Her beautiful green eyes that he so often took for granted were half closed.

"No, Teresa come on, stay with me. You're strong! You can fight this."

Cho and Van Pelt came rushing round the corner at that precise moment, "Oh god!" Van Pelt said in shock, "oh my god,"

"Cho call an ambulance," Jane said immediately.

The shocked man said nothing, but quickly got his cell phone out.

She was closing her eyes again, "Come on stay with me," he pleaded.

"I'm trying," she mumbled.

He felt a tiny hint of relief she was still conscious, she would do this, "I know, but you have to try harder, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,"

If he had gone with her, if he had offered, this might have never happened. It was his fault. He normally goes with her to interview suspects, why not this time? Of all the times in the past when he had gone? Why not the important time?

"You need to fight, I can't loose you too." He said in barely a whisper.

She was getting weaker. He could feel her muscles as they completely relaxed, and her fluttering eyelids closed gently.

"No, no, no no no."

Desperately, he continued to apply pressure to the wound, muttering incoherently to himself. He checked her pulse, hoping, praying.

Weak but there.

"Come on, you're a fighter," he whispered, a single tear sliding down his cheek.

**What do you think? I know it was short, but hey. If requested i'll post another chapter, but it depends how many people want it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for all your amazing reviews! I was so happy! Please do review again!**

Chapter 2

He hated hospitals.

Beeping machines.

The constant smell of disinfectant.

More annoying beeping machines.

The last few hours had been draining, physically, emotionally.

He couldn't stop pacing, they'd been here hours. Yet they'd heard nothing.

He remembered her, her lovely dark curls, her pretty green eyes. Her smile.

Mere hours before the incident she'd been so full of life.

Then flash forward a couple of hours and he was holding her limp, blood soaked form in his hands.

She was so strong, but so delicate.

And now she was somewhere in this goddamn hospital, lying on an operating. And he had no idea if she would make it.

He couldn't loose her, he just couldn't loose someone he loved, not again.

And he hadn't told her, he hadn't told her that maybe, just maybe he was ready to move on.

He knew that he loved her; it was just a question of whether he was ready to take that step.

He couldn't even begin to think about loosing her now.

He hadn't told her, she had no idea of his feelings.

He remembered that feeling of dread when she'd staggered into the office, covered in her own blood and deathly white… He remembered the helpless whisper she'd used when she struggled to get out his name.

"_Jane?"_

_He looked up, and panic engulfed him, blood, bright red and hot was everywhere on her._

"_Lisbon," he said a hysterical edge to his voice as he ran over to help. _

_He got to her just in time, she collapsed in his arms._

The way she'd looked at him, it'd broken his heart.

"Jane," Van Pelts voice rudely interrupted his thoughts.

"What?"

"Can you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Pacing", she said quietly, "It's making me nervous."

"I am nervous, we all should be nervous," he said getting slightly hysterical, "Lisbon is in surgery, our boss and our friend, of course I'm nervous!"

"We're just as worried as you are," Rigsby said.

"This is my fault," Jane muttered,

"It's no ones fault," Grace said.

"I should have gone with her, if I'd have been there…"

"We could all of us say the same," Cho said, "It's no one fault."

Self hate and anger boiled and bubbled up inside him, "Who did this?" He said bitterly.

"We'll get him, well get the bastard," Jane said.

There was silence for a moment.

"Who would want to hurt Lisbon?" Grace said, a look of worry tainting her face.

"It might have been an be an unmotivated attack," Cho suggested.

"No this was motivated," Jane said.

"How do you know?" Grace asked.

Jane didn't get the chance to answer, the tension and anticipation built up inside him as a doctor approached them.

"Do you know where Teresa Lisbon's family is?"

"That's us," Patrick cut in, "I'm her cousin, this is her brother, that's her sister and he's a friend," he gestured at them all randomly.

The Doctor eyed him suspiciously but kept his doubts to himself.

"What's happening?" Grace asked fearfully.

"How is she?" Jane asked, a knot twisted in his stomach as they waited breathless for the doctor to answer.

"She's in a critical condition, it was very lucky you got her here when you did, another few minutes and she wouldn't be here."

"But she'll be ok right?" Rigsby asked.

"If she makes it through the next 24 hours, then things will be looking up, but it's touch and go."

"She's a fighter," Cho said immediately.

"She is," Jane agreed.

"Its touch and go," the Doctor said.

"Is she out of surgery?" Jane asked.

"Yes, she is,"

"Can I see her?" He asked straight away.

"Yes, but only one visitor at a time."

No one protested when Jane rushed off to her room first.

**What do you think?**

**Please review :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter :D This is for Hay and Rach (again guys :P) OutCold and CheerChickx go check them out. Again cos i'm in a dedicatey mood :P**

Chapter 3

"Jane," She smiled weakly, as he rushed in the room with a wary look on his face.

She held a hand up to stop him talking, "I'm fine, before you ask."

"You've been stabbed, you're not fine," he said in a strangled voice.

"Jane," she grasped her hand and he caught her eye, embarrassed she quickly let go, only to have him take her hand again. His eyes piercing hers, "I, I can't begin to tell you,"

"Jane,"

"I'm just so glad you're ok." He said.

"Thank you, I don't remember much, but I remember you coming and I remember falling and you catching me."

"You're welcome," he said still holding her hand,

"Sit down," she said moving slightly and immediately regretting it, pain shot through her entire body.

He watched her wince, and it tugged on his heart. "Don't worry about me,"

"It's fine, I've moved now. You might as well sit, the bed's big enough."

"You'd think they'd think to actually put chairs in your room." He said as he very carefully sat down on the bed, taking extra care not to knock her.

"I'm in hospital I'm not made of china, you aren't going to break me." She said.

"Somebody nearly did." Her face darkened and the pain was evident on her face, and he instantly regretted his words.

"I'm sorry."

"That's ok," she said turning away.

"Teresa," he said and turned her face back to him.

"Why are you calling me that? You never call me that."

"Because…" he trailed of, he was finding it very hard to put his feelings into words. "Just because. Do you mind?"

"No not really," she said, blushing. He smiled, that was good to see – you know Teresa Lisbon is gonna be ok when she blushes. She looks so beautiful when she blushes, he thought.

"Thanks," she said blushing even harder.

"Did I say that out loud?" He asked,

"Yes,"

"You know you really are blushing now, very deep pink, nearly red. Personally I prefer the pink tinges."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Only a little."

"So you pay attention to the color of my cheeks when I blush pretty carefully, huh?"

It was his turn to be embarrassed. "Now who's blushing," she said smiling.

He smiled at her, and before he knew it they were both laughing.

Jane stopped laughing when he saw her wince and clutch the wound in her stomach.

He saw her watching, "I'm fine Jane stop worrying."

"Well I tend to worry when someone I care about nearly dies."

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Jane I, your, your wife and-"

"Shush," he pressed a finger to her lips. "This isn't about me this is about you,"

He looked at her, her eyes swimming with tears. Neither of them had really acknowledged the seriousness of the situation. Of what had happened. But more importantly of what had nearly happened.

"I nearly lost you," he whispered, a tear escaped and as quickly as it was there it was gone again. She hated anyone seeing her cry.

"Come here," he said and gently slowly hugged her, "Tell me if it hurts,"

"It feels good," she said in barely a whisper, he was sure she thought he hadn't heard her.

He had to hold her. He had to feel her in his arms, still alive, heart still beating. Breath in her scent and feel her warm skin against his. She could feel it too, the relief.

God he'd been so scared, he'd never been so scared in his life. Because loosing her was far worse than dying could ever be. No he couldn't face loosing her too, loosing her now would completely tip him over the edge.

She was his boss, but she was his best friend and more. The tug on his heart as he held her in this hospital bed was a clear enough indication of that.

He could feel she was crying, her uneven breathing and sniffing gave her away. But he didn't make any comment because to be honest he was surprised he wasn't crying too. He was still in shock he supposed.

She felt so small in his arms, so fragile no matter what she did say. But she felt so good.

And he was unbelievably grateful that she was alive. Alive and here, not quite well but getting there.

They reluctantly pulled apart, his face a few inches from hers; he wiped away the tear stains with his thumb, oh so softly. Their faces were so close, he could see every eyelash decorating her striking green eyes she was so beautiful and he'd never even told her. What if she'd have died? He'd never have told her that. She'd have died not knowing. Although that definitely wasn't the most important thing he hadn't told her.

Her watery green eyes searched his, looking for a sign, any sign.

Screw the fact she was his boss.

Screw the fact he could think of a hundred other reasons he shouldn't kiss her. But he sure as hell was going to.

He leant in even closer till there noses were touching, he looked deep into her eyes, getting lost in her gorgeous swirling green ones.

Then Grace opened the door.

"Oh my god," she stuttered, "I'm so sorry, umm, I'll go," her face was bright pink. There seemed to be a lot of that going around today.

Reluctantly, or as far as he could tell, Lisbon pulled away from him. "It's ok Grace."

But it wasn't, the moment was gone.

"I'd better go," Jane said.

"Why?" she asked, grasping his hand a little tighter she was panicked slightly but quickly covered it.

"The doctor said only one visitor at a time."

"Can't we break the rules?" She pleaded eyes wide.

How could he resist that? He couldn't. How could any man? He thought it was physically impossible.

"I'll stay, but if the doctor comes in and tells me off it was your idea – which it was."

Grace smiled at Lisbon, "Oh thank god you're ok." She sighed going round the other side of the bed and kneeling down.

"How are Cho and Rigsby?"

"Rigsby is venting his frustration through eating, so he's fine," Grace said smiling slightly, "And Cho was really worried but he's fine now he knows you're ok. We all were. You should've seen him," she jerked her head towards Jane.

"What was he like?" She asked suddenly interested. He just rolled his eyes.

"On your arrival he yelled at three doctors, terrorized several nurses maybe five? I think the blonde is going to get a restraining order poor thing she looked about twenty and was scared out of her wits. He paced up and down, oh and if anyone asks, Jane's your cousin and the rest of us are relatives or friends." She finished.

"Jane,"

"Meh, the doctors were being completely unhelpful, and I'll go apologize to the blonde later. Was she really that scared?"

"Yes," Grace said, "I saw one of the other nurses comforting her."

"I was scared," he said softly and looked her in the eye.

"You'd think that would make you less of a pain in the ass," she joked but squeezed his hand.

"Besides, I'm fine now, just a little drowsy."

"Do you need rest? Are you feeling ok, do you need more pain relief?"

"I'm fine Jane. Are you going to be like this?"

"Yes," he said.

"He's stubborn boss, I don't think you'll win this one," Grace said.

"He's only as stubborn as I am."

"Extremely then," Jane said. She elbowed him.

Maybe things would be ok after all. His world wouldn't fall apart again this time.

She was going to be ok, they all were.

**Do we like it? I hope we do it took me ages! So please review!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys :) Another chapter, the last i'm afraid. I know it's not completely 100% fully wrapped up, but i needed to finish something, and this is pretty much a natural ending point for this one. I have far too many on going fics, and i'm not just talking about my mentalist ones, there's others. But i hope you like the ending anyway!**

Chapter 4

A few days later, and Lisbon was still in hospital and bored out of her mind.

"I want to go back to work," she complained to Jane who was again sat on the bed with her, "There's nothing to do here except watch crappy day time TV, machines around me are constantly beeping and buzzing and I can't sleep."

"You have me to talk to," he said, smiling at her moaning. It was a good sign really.

"You don't have to stay," she said seriously.

"Yes I do," he told her, equally as serious. There hadn't been a repeat of the 'moment' that Grace had innocently interrupted. Most of the time there was at least two of them there visiting, in fact this was on of the few moments he'd had alone with her. Grace, Cho and Rigsby were chasing up a lead – on her stabbing. It was decided he wasn't allowed to come, Lisbon's orders, in case he killed the suspect. She'd said it jokingly, but she was a bit worried about just what he might do when they caught him.

"I still think I should have been allowed to go," he said.

"Come on, I just want him to do time. He'll get what he gets. Which should be a lot, Judges and Jury's don't like the criminals that stab law enforcement officers. Besides I want your company."

He looked at her, "I'm just glad you're ok."

"Me too," she replied watching him, "Look, Jane-"

She was cut off by the feather light kiss he placed carefully, delicately on her lips, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation. When she opened her eyes he was looking at her. She wanted more, this time she kissed him, and he kissed her back.

What felt like several minutes later, they stopped, and he carefully wrapped his arms around her, avoiding any wires or things that might be attached to her. Breathing her soft scent, and feeling her arms around him cherishing the moment. He didn't ever want it to end. A tea fell down his cheek, "I so nearly lost you," he told her.

"But you didn't," she whispered.

"I could have, and, and it's taken this to happen to make me open my eyes and see that I take seeing you everyday, being with you, annoying you," she smiled a little at that, "I take it for granted. Without even realizing it. And when you came in, and I saw you, blood everywhere, pale and clinging onto life by a thread I realized there was no way in hell I could live without you."

She pulled back from the hug, and wiped his tear away. And kissed him softly again. "Are you sure?" She asked, uncertainty in her eyes.

"I'm falling in love with you," he told her, "If I haven't already, it's just a shame it did take this for me to get that."

Her eyes looked bright, and she looked so alive it made him wonder whether he'd imagined the cold, lifeless body on the floor a mere few days earlier.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Can we take things slow?"

"Yeah, I don't expect you to ever completely get over your wife. She was your wife, I know you can't ever love me as much, but slow, slow is fine. Slow is great."

"You're wrong there, I can love you as much and I will, just in a different way."

She smiled at him, eyes sparkling. "I love you,"

"Really?"

She laughed at him, "Yes, really."

"Teresa, thank you." He said seriously.

"For what?"

"Saving me."

**Yes i know it was fluffy, i was in a fluffy mood :P **

**Kinda sad it's over, but it was only a short one. I have a favor to ask, that i do (along with probably most authors on this site) every time i finish a fic. To everyone who read, just please drop me a line it only takes about five seconds. I hope you liked it!**

**Thanks to everyone who read, particularly those who reviewed. **

**Emily xxxx**


End file.
